


Laughter

by Comedia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comedia/pseuds/Comedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard never laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

Kaidan’s never actually seen Shepard laugh. Not really. He’s seen him smile and heard him chuckle, but that’s it. It could be that he’s too stressed out, or maybe he just won’t allow himself to laugh while the galaxy is in flames.

Whatever the reason it became an obsession; he found himself thinking about it at all kinds of odd occasions. There’s something special about being distracted by what a loved one doesn’t do, usually it’s the other way around. It used to be Shepard’s eyelashes, the way he smirked during negotiations when he thought no one was looking… and suddenly it was all about how he might sound if he ever laughed.

When it finally happened Kaidan barely noticed it at first. Shepard was just getting out of bed, having been summoned to the comm room yet again. Looking back at Kaidan there could’ve been a faint blush on his cheeks, but really, the cabin was too dark to tell for sure.

“There, uh… there sure where benefits.”

His voice had been soft but muffled as he was putting on the grey undershirt.

“If you say it was your favorite experience on the Normandy I’ll give you a discount.” Kaidan felt like an idiot the moment he said it, hell, he had no idea where it came from in the first place.

Shepard had stopped reaching for his pants and gone still on the edge of bed, and just as the silence was becoming uncomfortable he’d barked out a laugh. It’d been joyful, it’d been harsh, it made his shoulders shake as he held on to the sheets; it was everything Kaidan had dreamed.


End file.
